Hozuki Cadi
'Character First Name:' '' Cadi '' ''Character Last Name: ''' Hozuki '' ''IMVU Username:'' ''xYouMakeMeSickx3x'' ''Nickname: (optional) ''Kd '' ''Age: '''13 ''Date of Birth: '''09/25/188 AN' ''Gender:' ' '''Female '' ''Ethnicity: Amegakurian'' '' ''Height:' ' '4'10 ''' ''Weight:' ' '''90 '' ''Blood Type: '' ''A ''Occupation: 'Ninja ''' ''Scars/Tattoos:' ' ''Affiliation:' ''Amegakure '' ''Relationship Status:' ' 'Single ''' ''Personality:' ' ''Cadi's personality goes with what is around her. If people are happy, then she is as well. She can be silly, selfish, funny, and loves water. She will most likely be drinking water throughout the whole day. She rarely gets mad; as long as the people she loves are safe she is chill. Cadi doesn’t mind meeting new people; she will get along with anyone as long as they show respect. She will always try to get into any conversation and try to fit in. Due to her past Cadi tries to get her mind off of it and try to be happy. At times Cadi is usually quiet, she will usually be sweet and caring. Whenever she's in a bad mood she will simply stay quiet and try not to lose her temper. ' '' ''Behaviour: '' ''Cadi is mature (at times,) when things are serious she will have maturity on top of the list. If she is given a goal Cadi accomplishes it as soon as possible, she is usually training or studying. Cadi doesn’t exactly talk to guys only her village friends. Her behavior will change if strangers are pleasing for a certain thing, she hates people that beg. She always speaks her mind and will be honest, doesn’t matter who nor where. Cadi cares about her friends and the village; she will always welcome strangers somehow. Raising an eyebrow or making a weird face expression is showing how Cadi gets angry or curious. Cadi can read people easily; they’re like a book to her. ' ' '' ''Nindo: (optional) '"Don't start anything without finishing it" ''' ''"I can read you like a book" '' ''Summoning: '((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.))'' '' ''Bloodline/Clan''' '' ''Hōzuki clan: Is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them ''Ninja Class: ' ' '''Genin '' ''Element One: N/A ''Element Two:' ' 'N/A ''' ''Weapon of choice:' ' '((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) ''' ''Strengths:' ' 'Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu ''' ''Weaknesses:' ' Medical Jutsu, Shurikenjutsu ''Chakra color:' '' ''Blue ''Weapon Inventory:' ' ''Maximum capacity at:' Genin (50 pieces) '' ''Chunin (60 pieces)'' ''Jounin (70 pieces) '' ''ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) '' ''Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) '' 'Please allocate now '' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) '' ''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 (9) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 (3) '' ''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 6 (3) '' ''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '' ''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): '' ''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) '' ''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1(4) '' ''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 (4) '' ''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): '' Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 41 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Cadi Hozuki was born in a small village which was unkown to others out of the village. Growing up Cadi has always had white long hair, her mom had white hair just like her. She would always see Jounins come in and out of the village, her parents always told her she would be a just as powerful as them one day. From there she made it her goal to become powerful or atleast brave enough considering that she was just nine years old. The satisfaction of Cadi knowing she would one day become just as powerful as those people she couldn't bare it but to go out of the village and fight an intruder. It was about ten at night, making herself a promise to fight and prove she can be strong Cadi walked out of the village to go find a fight, she was very obxinious and never listened unless told by the other Jounins. From there tying to find a fight she never did. She was 10 years old when her parents and villagers were murdered by assassins, Cadi was sleeping when this happened. Both of her siblings were also murdered that night but she never knew who it was. She was the only survivor that day. From that horrible night Cadi made her own plans, she would become strong enough to find out who murdered her people. All she had left behind was a half burned picture of her and her family. Cadi stopped at Amegakure, it was her birthdate that day. She would always remember when she had no one but herself and the paths that guided her to better people. Growing up to 13 After being her 13th birthdate Cadi was old enough to join Amegakure and fight as a Hozuki member. She remembered the day she had to show what she could do. Not knowing much but still remembering her family Cadi give it her all. That same day after joining Cadi changed her hair to black and shinny as silk. From there it all began, her journey to a new life and to kill those who killed her family and friends. Roleplaying Library: 'Approved by:' Kagato -12/12/14